


I'll find a way back to you

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, Some angst, lots of fluff and cuteness, they're kinda soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: for the super santaprompt:Sam is a regular Kryptonian, not a world killer. She and Kara are betrothed/soulmates, but with the destruction of Krypton, they're torn apart. Kara is sent to earth and gets stuck in the phantom zone like canon. Sam is reborn on earth. What happens when they meet again on Earth?





	I'll find a way back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistia/gifts).



> I wanted to make this longer but stuff came up and I didn't have the time to flesh out the story like I wanted to but I'm happy with this shorter version. I hope you enjoy.

Kara was nervously tapping her foot. She sat between her parents in an all white room waiting for the representative to come in. They were about to find out who the matrix was assigning her to. This was going to decide who she would spend the her adult life with. To say that it was an important moment would be an understatement. This would determine the rest of her life. Kara was holding her breathe. She was tapping her foot impatiently. The door was going to open any second now. 

Her parents were calm and collected. They knew that everything would be all right. Alura was holding Kara’s hand trying to calm her daughters racing heart. Jor-el on the other hand was working while they waited. He was typing away on a tablet, Kara wasn’t sure exactly what he was working on he wouldn’t let her see it. 

When the door opened a man stepped out. He was clad in the usual all white plain kryptonian garb for a matrix representative. He gave Kara a comforting smile before clearing his throat to get her parents attention. “We have the results for you, Kara are you ready?” 

Alura gave Kara a reassuring smile and short nod. Kara took a deep breath and squeezed her mother’s hand one last time before she stood up. Kara glanced at her father he gave her a small nod. Kara stepped forward, she followed the man through the door and into her future. Kara was ready, she was nervous but ready. 

The man lead her through a hallway, it was plastered with charts and photos. Some photos of what Kara assumed were the most successful matrix matches. Kara passed a window that looked over the matrix birthing chamber; Kara stared in awe before the guide placed a hand on her shoulder and led her forward. Kara took in everything in the halls, she wasn’t sure how far they went she did notice that they were passing multiple doors. 

“Here’s our door.” He gave Kara a smile and opened the door. 

The room wasn’t white like all the others. This one had gold painted walls and lavish yet comfortable furniture. The room was obviously made for comfort. There were toys in a few different places around the room. They had a fridge as well. The room even had a view of the city. Something about the room made her a little more at ease. 

“Why don’t you sit down and I’m going to explain the process of meeting your match. I know you’re parents probably explained some of it but things like these are constantly changing for the different generations so you’re meeting is going to be a lot different than how your parents met.” 

Kara nodded along. She had gone through all the information that was available on the whole meeting ceremony. She already knew that it constantly changed so that it was constantly improving. Despite already knowing most of the information she decided to keep quiet and listen to the man as he explained the whole ceremony to her again. 

“Before I explain it we will need to wait for you’re match to arrive. Why don’t you go sit and relax your match will be here soon they arrived a bit later than you did so it is taking a little bit longer.” 

Kara went and sat on the couch, she stayed silent though. She took kin the view of the city through the window. Before long she heard footsteps approaching. Kara ran a hand through her hair and collected herself. She tampered down her nerves if she was all fidgety and excited when her match walked in then she wouldn’t make a good impression. When the door opened another representative walked through, followed by a young girl roughly the same age as Kara. She was taller than Kara was and she had golden brown skin, piercing eyes and long brown hair. 

“Kara Zor-el this is Sam Tor-Ak your match.” Kara quickly stood up to greet the other girl. She gave Sam a bright smile and a slight wave. The other girl nodded shyly in return. 

“Sam is set to be a soldier. Kara is set to join the science guild. In fact she is ahead of everyone else in her class.” Kara smiled and ducked her head. She felt that it was bragging, she hoped that the other girl didn’t see it that way. 

“Now The both of you know the basics of this. You two have been matched by the matrix. When you get older the two of you will be married.” The man paused and waited for both the girls to nod. “The two of you will be spending more time together now that you have been matched. Do you know how the matrix matches people?” 

“Kind of.” Sam said, and Kara smiled at finally hearing Sam’s voice for the first time. Rather than answer Kara just nodded dumbly. 

“Well I’m here to explain anything you don’t know or that you don’t understand.” While he talked Sam slowly came up to sit next to Kara. Kara squirmed a bit in her seat giddy about being close to Sam. “You two have been matched based on a few variables. The variable is you’re DNA compatibility and the use of your union to help both the science and warrior guilds. You are being introduced at such a young age to ensure that you can learn how to get along and to eventually live together. The hope is that the two of you will grow into a love or even just an attraction to each other.” 

That was the beginning of their friendship. They would see each other once a week at first then it was twice a week. They Became quick friends. Kara liked how Sam was protective of her. She would paint things for Sam and bring them too her. She loved the way Sam would smile when she looked at them. Kara knew that she was developing feelings for the other girl. 

When her mother arrested Astra it was Sam that held her while she cried. It was SAM that made sure she knew it wasn’t her fault. She missed her aunt. Part of her was angry at her mother but Sam calmed it. She told her how her mother had done what she needed to to save people. Just like when Kara was older she would do what she needed to do to use science to save people. 

Sam was her best friend. She was her anchor through some of the toughest times. Sam was there for her when no one else was. When her parents started talking about how Kara needed to be ready to leave krypton Kara had wanted to tell Sam. Zor-el hadn’t let her though. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t allowed to tell her match about it. Things were confusing, for Kara everything was changing. Her aunt and uncle were over at their home more often. She saw Sam less and less. It hurt not seeing her match. She was growing more and more fond of Sam it was heartbreaking to not see her. 

That feeling of heartbreak got far worse though. As krypton exploded. She begged her parents to get in the pod with her, she begged them to let her get Sam. To let her save her best friend. They wouldn’t let her though. So she was sent off alone and heart broken as everything she knew was destroyed and every dream of the future she had went up in flames. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second she had seen her Kara knew. She knew who she was, she knew those eyes. She knew that face. It may have been 13+ years since she had seen her but she knew. The woman that Lena introduced to her as Sam Arias was the same girl that the matrix had matched to Kara. The same girl that she had spent so much time with on krypton. There was no mistaking it. No if ands or buts about it; the only question was how. How was she alive, how was she on earth. 

Kara kept a straight face when she shook Sam’s hand. She was waiting for the other woman to recognize her. Yet nothing happened. Sam didn't recognize her, she simply introduced herself and let Lena do most of the talking between the three of them. Kara didn’t know what to do what to say. She was frozen in place it was as if she was watching from outside of her own body. When both Sam and Lena left Kara was still in shock. 

She stayed in the middle of the bullpen not moving for another ten minutes until one of the janitors came up behind her and shocked her out of her trance. 

Kara did her best to try and brush off the resemblance between Sam Arias and the Sam that she had known. There was no way that they were the same. There was no way that Sam could have survived much less that Sam could have been on earth. She may have been avoiding meeting Sam again. She wasn’t trying to be mean to the other woman she just couldn’t look at someone that looked just like her Sam. Just like the girl she had lost the girl she was supposed to spend her life with. 

She didn’t think that Ms. Arias would notice she had a lot going on anyways she wouldn’t notice that Kara was avoiding her. That’s what Kara had hoped but apparently Ms.Arias did. They were at game night with Lena, Winn, Alex and Maggie. Lena had brought Sam along seeing as Sam didn’t know anyone in national city. 

They were halfway through a game of monopoly when Kara got up to get food. She had been so focused on fixing her sandwich that she hadn’t noticed the other woman coming up behind her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the woman. 

Kara quickly turned around “Sam, uh where would you get that idea from?” She nervously scratched the back of her neck hoping that the other woman wouldn’t press her. 

“I know when someone's avoiding me and you obviously are. I don’t know if I did something wrong or something. I’m sorry if I did something wrong I didn’t mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable.” Sam looked at her with those brown pleading eyes and it melted Kara’s heart. She couldn’t lie and hurt the other woman.

“You haven’t, You haven’t done anything wrong. I-I just knew someone when i was young, named Sam she looked almost exactly like you. She died with my parents and with a lot of other people in our town. When I saw you I just saw her and it’s just kind of hard. It’s nothing you did you have been nothing but nice to me it's just who you look like. I’m sure I will get past it soon it’s just hard at the moment.” Kara gave Sam a sad smile. She had given the woman as much of the truth as she could. 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam put a hand on her shoulder and Kara rather than push the woman away went in and gave the taller woman a hug.

“Don’t apologize like I said you did nothing wrong. It’s just me needing to get past some of my old trauma. I really do want to get to know you and I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t like you.” 

“How about you make it up to me over coffee. Maybe I can help you out with getting through the trauma.” Kara wasn’t sure if Sam was asking her out or just being nice but whichever one it was Kara was happy about it. 

“That sounds great.” Kara smiled softly. For the first time since She had met this new Sam she was actually looking forward to seeing her again. This wasn’t her Sam but there was no reason that she couldn’t get to know the other woman. 

After game night Kara spent the night giddy with excitement she barely got any sleep. She had been so happy when she walked into the DEO the next day that Alex had asked her if she was on some type of kryptonian drug rip. Lena already knew of course. When Kara had come into Catco Lena had told her how happy she was that she and Sam were getting along. They were her two best friends and she was relieved that the two of them would be able to get along. She had been worried that the Kara didn’t like Sam. 

Alex had later given Kara the fifth degree trying to find out what had Kara in such a good mood. Eventually Kara gave in and told her that she and Sam had a maybe coffee date. Alex had smiled and given Kara a hug. She was happy that her little sister was happy. She insisted that she and Maggie help her prepare for her coffee date. Kara couldn’t say no, she could use the help picking out an outfit. It may just be casual but she still wanted to make a good impression. 

“You should wear jeans, you never wear jeans and I’m betting that Sam would love to see you in them.” Maggie said from the living room. She had migrated over there after Kara’s tenth outfit change. “Oh and one of those flannels. Go all gay on her.” 

Kara looked at Alex waiting for an objection. But none came. “That’s actually a good idea.” 

Kara nodded and headed back into her closet. She picked out favorite flannel and a comfy and slightly worn pair of jeans. It looked good enough she hoped that she wouldn't’ be under dressed. Sam was a CFO she had to own outfits more expensive than Kara paid for rent. Kara stepped out of the closet just as someone knocked on the door. A quick glance with ex ray vision told Kara that it was Sam. 

She gave Alex a nervous glance before she headed to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sam was smiling brightly at her. Kara’s heart sped up and she felt heat go through her chest. 

“I hope I’m not to late. Ruby had a doctors appointment that lasted longer than I expected.” Noticing the confused look on Kara’s face Sam realized that she hadn’t told the other woman about Ruby. “Oh, sorry Ruby is my daughter.” 

“Ohhh. And it's no biggie, I needed the extra time to get ready anyways. Is everything alright with your daughter?” Kara said worriedly. 

Sam’s eyes softened and she gave Kara a look that Kara couldn’t quite place. “She’s fine it was just a check up. Anyways you ready to get going?” 

Kara was surprised to find out that Sam drove a mini van. It was the opposite of what she would have expected from the woman. Sam explained how Ruby did soccer every year so it was easier for her to have a minivan than a small car that couldn’t fit Ruby and her soccer friends. Kara smiled as Sam talked happily about Ruby and how she was so passionate about sports. She could tell that Sam had been nervous to tell her about Ruby. She had probably expected her to run. That wasn’t who Kara was though.

When they got to Noonans Kara was already telling Sam about how she used to work there, before working for Ms.Grant. Sam even listened happily as Kara went on about how much she loved sticky buns and waffles and pancakes and well every food that noonans served. Sam had joked about how Kara could ever manage to stay in such good shape and eat so much. Some time during the conversation they had begun to hold hands. When Kara realized it rather than pull back she just gave Sam’s hand a little squeeze. 

They hadn’t meant to stay at Noonans for more than maybe thirty minutes but they ended up talking for two hours. When Kara checked her phone she found that Alex had texted her twenty times and Maggie texted her at least five times one asked her if she was getting laid. Kara rolled her eyes and looked back at Sam who was on the phone with her daughter, letting her know that she would be home soon to help her with her history project. 

“I’ve got to go but I would love to do this again maybe dinner instead of coffee?” Kara could swear that Sam almost sounded nervous. Kara hadn’t seen the other woman nervous. Sam was such a confident person. 

“I’d love that. Here let me give you my number and you can text me with the time and place.” Kara handed Sam her phone to put her number itno and Sam handed hers over as well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had gone all out for their dinner. She had gotten them a reservation at one of national cities best restaurants. She had even made sure to pick a restaurant that would serve enough for Kara’s appetite. Kara had went and bought a new and expensive dress for the dinner. She wanted to impress Sam. She wanted to try and blow the other woman away and not with her super powers. When she arrived at the restaurant though it wasn’t Sam that was blown away it was Kara. Sam was dressed in a suit that made Kara so weak in the knees that she could have sworn that there was kryptonite in the room.

They had both been so nervous. It may not have exactly been a date but they treated it like it was. At first their conversation had been somewhat stunted; both of their nerves were getting in the way of them being able to enjoy each others company. When the food arrived it got better though. As Kara made Sam laugh with how she managed to fit a whole bread role in her mouth. After that it had been easy; both of them stopped trying to impress the other and instead just acted like their self. It turned into a fantastic dinner. The dinner hadn’t even been the best thing about the night though.

“Ruby’s sitter is staying till ten right?” Kara asked nervously.

“She does,” Sam was arching an inquisitive eyebrow at Kara. 

“Well you see there's this park just down the road. I was hoping to show it to you. It’s beautiful at night they have these lanterns set up and there's a fountain.” Kara ran a nervous hand through her hair. Kara felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Sam’s hand made its way into Kara’s. Kara led Sam to the park. She was glad that it wasn’t a long walk seeing as both her and Sam were wearing heels.

It was a relief to see that the lanterns had been set up. Some nights they weren’t. Kara looked over at Sam who was smiling and taking in the lights. She could swear that she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Sam in that moment. In that moment Kara decided that when she got home she would have to paint it. 

After a moment Kara gently pulled Sam further into the park. She pointed out all of the arrangements of lights. She explained how the lanterns had started with a young girl who would hang them every week. One day the girl had stopped, she had moved out of the city. Soon the people of the city had taken notice and began hanging them instead. It had begun a tradition now almost every day lanterns were hung around the park. 

Sam rested her head on Kara’s shoulder as they walked. It made Kara’s chest fill with warmth. It was a new and welcome feeling. Kara didn’t want that feeling to go away. She laid a gentle kiss on the top of Sam’s head. 

“Is that the fountain you were talking about over there.” Sam said pointing to the fountain about thirty feet away from them. 

“Yeah I hadn’t even realized that we were already this close to it.” Pulling Kara’s hand Sam excitedly led her over to the fountain. “You know this fountain was built over eighty years ago. It’s almost old enough to be a historical landmark. It was designed by one of national cities up and coming artists. They wanted to build something for the young lovers of the city. It’s called the fountain of love which is both sweet and super cheesy.” 

Sam looked over at Kara and seemed to think for a second before speaking. “You brought me to the literal fountain of love. Is this you’re way of asking me out on an actual date?” 

“Well I didn’t exactly plan to ask you out with a fountain but if you want to go on a date with me i’d 100% be down with that.” Kara said she tried to smirk but it came off more as an adorably nervous smile. Sam let out a quick laugh.

“My my Miss Danvers, you really need to work on your flirting skills.” Sam said, she stepped in closer to Kara though. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be it’s adorable how you try and flirt.” Sam said right before their lips met in a soft kiss. It was like something out of a romance novel, with both of them bathed in the lantern’s light with the sound of the fountain’s water behind them. It was perfect. The night was perfect and it almost broke Kara’s heart when the night came to an end. They both had places to be though, Kara had to finish up and article and Sam had to go back home to Ruby. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t a whirlwind romance but a slow build. One date turned to two and two to three. They spent more and more time together after work. After their fifth date Kara got to meet Ruby when she had picked Sam up from her house. The young girl had been skeptical of Kara at first but they soon became fast friends. Kara would sneak Ruby her favorite candies and SAm would pretend like she didn’t notice it. Kara had started inviting both Sam and Ruby to game nights. Kara loved spending time with Ruby the girl was a big supergirl fan and maybe Kara had gone out of her way to stop by L-corp as supergirl when Ruby was there. 

“You know the oddest thing happened the other day.” Sam said she and Kara were sitting snuggled up on Sam’s couch. Ruby had gone to bed just a little while before. “Supergirl came by my office. She didn't come for anything in particular but she spent around thirty minutes with Ruby. You wouldn’t happen to know what that was about would you?”

Kara blushed deep red and started sputtering. Sam let out a laugh. “You should be more careful around her she might just figure out that you’re supergirl.” 

Kara shot up. “What I’m not supergirl. How could I be supergirl.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses.

“Mhmm well not supergirl thank you for making Ruby so happy.” Sam gently took off Kara’s glasses. 

Kara wasn’t even sure how to respond but apparently she didn’t need to as Sam pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kara pulled Sam closer. Sam nipped at Kara’s bottom lip making her open her mouth so that Sam could deepen the kiss. They only stopped kissing when Sam pulled away needing to breathe. 

“Wow.” was all Kara could say.

Sam let out a laugh. “You are such a dork.” 

“Apparently I’m your dork though.” Kara said proudly. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled Kara in for another heated kiss. One kiss led to another and somewhere along the way the two had left the couch and were making their way to Sam’s bedroom. Kara certainly hadn’t planned for this when she had come over to Sam’s house. She couldn’t complain though, in fact this was a thousand times better than what she had been expecting. 

They barely made it into the room before they were undressing each other. It was a blur of kisses, tangled limbs and whispered words. Sam had to tell Kara to be quite at least four times. In her defense it was hard to keep quiet when Sam did that thing with her tongue. Kara’s super senses did leave her very sensitive after all. 

Hours later when they lay tangled in bed sheets, with Sam asleep and resting on Kara’s chest, Kara couldn’t help but think about how she was falling in love with her. No this Sam wasn’t her Sam from krypton but she didn’t need to be because she was falling for this Sam in a way she could never have on krypton. She had found herself someone to love. She had found a new family. Not just in Alex and Eliza but now in Sam and Ruby as well. 

She had a human family, an earth family. Well at least as far as Kara knew. The kryptonian pod hidden in the barn of Sam’s mother would have said otherwise though. The pod had arrived near the same time as superman’s holding a infant made with the same DNA as Sam Tor-Ak implanted with her personality and memories that had been deeply embedded into the infant's mind and were waiting to be triggered. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krypton the week before it’s destruction

Tar-Ak knew that he wouldn’t be able to save himself he didn’t have time to make a pod for himself or time to store his own memories. He couldn't even save his own daughter, at least not in the traditional way he couldn’t. But he was doing what he could.

He took the same tech that would store memories to make a historical hologram of a kryptonian and he used it to store his daughter’s memories and personality traits. He took a sample of her dna and added it to one of the cloning matrix’s. He fit the matrix to be able to survive inside of a slightly modified kryptonian pod. For all intents and purposes he was saving Sam. He had taken her personality and memories and put them into a child. 

When he sent the pod off he couldn't’ help but cry. He had no idea if this version of his daughter would even make it to a safe planet. He had no idea if she would find a loving family. All he knew is that he had to save her some way. When krypton finally exploded his last thoughts weren’t of himself but it was a dream for her. A dream for the daughter he wished that he could be there to raise. He prayed to Rao that she would be happy where ever she was and that she would grow up on a safe world.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea of transferring memories and conscience from how in man of steel they had the hologram of Jor-el with his memories and personality. I mixed that in with some of the things I've seen in various shows and movies about krypton's birthing matrix and even in justice league god's and monsters.


End file.
